ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaoru Hitachiin
Kaoru Hitachiin''''' is the younger of the Hitachiin twins and is in Class 1-A with his older twin, Hikaru; and fellow Host Club member, Haruhi Fujioka. Despite being younger than his brother, Hikaru, he is shown to be much more mature and level-headed. Personality Kaoru Hitachiin is the younger of the Hitachiin identical twins. He and his older twin, Hikaru, are introduced when Haruhi Fujioka stumbles upon the Host Club. Being in the same class as Haruhi, they serve as major rivals against Tamaki for Haruhi's romantic attention. Kaoru is just as playful as his elder brother, but is also a more insightful and easy-going person. He is also the first of the two to understand that their co-dependence must end, if they are to develop into separate and whole individuals. As members of the Host Club, Kaoru and Hikaru are the "Little Devil" types, as they are mischievous (but not malevolent) troublemakers. They are famous for their "Forbidden Brotherly Love" package, carrying out twincestuous schticks for the entertainment of their female customers. A common game they love to play is the "Which One Is Hikaru? Game," in which they cover their hair with matching caps and ask people to identify Hikaru; no one, except for Haruhi, has guessed correctly with logical reasons for doing so. Due to this, and the fact that she sees them as unique individuals, both brothers develop romantic feelings for her. Though each brother takes her on a date, only Hikaru's is shown in the anime episode, "Operation Haruhi and Hikaru's First Date!" Kaoru and Hikaru are both wealthy and playful; however, Kaoru is the calmer and more mature of the two. When apart from his elder brother, Kaoru becomes a pleasant person, acting in a selfless and serious manner; but when he is with his elder twin, he reverts to being a scamp-like individual. Although the twins have spent the majority of their lives interacting only with one another, Kaoru demonstrates an understanding about social interactions and innate self-control. Kaoru is born under the star-sign of Gemini, the Twins. The positive traits of this sign are adaptability, versatility, enthusiasm, eloquence, wit and intellectualism; the negative traits being inconsistency, superficiality, indecisiveness, lack of focus and nervousness. There is speculation about whether the Hitachiin twins both share the entirety of Gemini's traits, or whether they split them between themselves to make a "good" twin and and an "evil" twin. Appearance Kaoru likes to wear somewhat outlandish designer wear when not in the Ouran Academy uniform. In the manga, he has short, somewhat messy auburn hair. Kaoru has also dyed his hair powder blue, and later pink, to confuse the Host Club customers and Haruhi, even though she still manages to tell the Hitachiin twins apart. When facing them, Kaoru's parts his hair to the left side, while Hikaru's parts his to the right; when they stand together Kaoru is usually on the left with Hikaru on the right. Although they tell Tamaki that they switch it on a daily basis, the parting of their hair is generally consistent, unless they are deliberately attempting to confuse others. Both twins possess amber-colored eyes, a thin face and pale skin. There are differing opinions as to their height being either 175 centimeters (5'9") or 178 centimeters (5'11"); the former reflecting the anime, the latter reflecting the manga. Kaoru's rose color in the Host Club is orange. In Japanese culture, this signifies happiness, matching him quite well as his nature is more optimistic when compared to Hikaru's. In Western culture, an orange (or coral) rose is symbolic of romantic energy and enthusiasm; Kaoru displays this in his eagerness to devote himself to his brother, his friends and the Host Club's clients. History As children, Hikaru and Kaoru are inseparable and dislike everyone with the exception of their personal maid, who they adore. The cunning woman promises to play the "Which One is Hikaru? Game" with them until she gets it right because the twin toddlers say they'll give it to her when she wins. During the night, the alarm sounds and the twins discover their playmate heading down a ladder with the family's riches. She's broken open their piggy bank to access the slip on which the combination is written and broken her promise to them, as well. Disappointed, they ask why and she replies that she simply can't tell them apart and perhaps no one ever will, implying that unless people can identify them as unique individuals, they're untrustworthy. This comment becomes a self-fulfilling mantra for them, keeping them isolated and stunted in social skills. Because of their long-standing co-dependency, the twins lack the ability to interact properly with others. During grade school, this manifests itself in their refusal to interact with anyone unless they can tell the two apart; however, no one can. Their disappointment and hurt is kept inside, furthering their isolation and perverting their psyches until Tamaki Suou invites them to join the Host Club. Though uninterested, they ask him to play their who-is-who game to amuse themselves; Tamaki accepts on the condition that if he wins, they must join his club. Though he initially loses and is ridiculed by the twins who've discovered that he's the illegitimate son of Ouran's Chairman of the Board, Tamaki continues until he gets it correct. His reasoning is intuition which they refute, but his persistence and his willingness to accept them as they are, their faults as admissible as their assets, impress them as nothing had since the day their maid declared their symmetry something to be feared; and they agree to give the Host Club a chance. Due to his constant monitoring of Hikaru's emotions, Kaoru has become adept at figuring people out. An example of this occurs during the anime episode, "The Refreshing Battle in Kuriazawa", when Hikaru becomes jealous of Haruhi's childhood friend, Arai, and lashes out at the unoffending male before fleeing. It is Kaoru who helps his brother understand his error and who apologizes to Arai (dressed as Hikaru) before explaining to the Hosts, in depth, what makes his brother so difficult. He is also the one who sets up Hikaru's date with Haruhi (despite his own budding feelings for her), as he understands his brother's underlying romantic feelings for Haruhi and believes that she can help him learn how to be more considerate of others. Family The Hitachiin family is not a cohesive family unit as they do not spend much time together. Both Hikaru and Kaoru often mention that their parents work a lot and, as a result, cannot be there for them. This leads them to rely and depend only each other, hence their anti-social tendencies. Hikaru Hitachiin Hikaru is undoubtedly Kaoru's closest life-long friend and companion. Despite being the older twin, he is immature, boisterous and somewhat selfish, to the point that he is extremely dependent on his brother to help him manage his feelings; thus, his social skills and emotional control remain undeveloped. In both the anime and the manga, they begin as two halves of a unified whole, symbolized by a plant with two entwined leaves hatching from one egg, but as the series continues, they develop their unique personalities and become individuals in their own right, symbolized by flowers of differing colors sprouting from their respective plants. Yuzuha Hitachiin Yuzuha Hitachiin is both Kaoru's and Hikaru's mother, and is the famous fashion designer of her own company. Kaoru's savvy fashion sense, appearance and personality are said to come from her (although he and Hikaru jokingly mentioned once that they fear for their future, due to their inherited shyness from their father). A running gag in the manga is Yuzuha's inability to tell them apart and, tired of listening to her confuse them, the twins finally let her call them by either name. However, it is later revealed that she can actually tell them apart, but chooses not to let her sons know this as their exasperation is a source of amusement to her. The Hitachiin Patriarch The unnamed father of both Kaoru and Hikaru runs a computer software company. He appears to be a more down-to-earth person than his wife and sons, but is often found hidden in the shadows, appearing invisible to everyone else around him (including his own family); at one point, Haruhi even mistakes him for Yuzuha's escort. The Hitachiin Patriarch is one of the only people who can tell the twins apart, even if their backs are towards him. It is also evident that he cares much more for his children than he lets on, providing guidance and advice when he deems it necessary. Kazuha Hitachiin Kazuha Hitachiin is Kaoru's paternal grandmother, known as a free-spirited and recognized floral designer who decorates her hair peculiarly with flowers, earning the twins' ridicule who made up the hairstyle as a prank when they were toddlers. As children, Hikaru and his twin would also draw floral designs, but upon learning that their grandmother wanted to use their designs on bath tissue, they decide that she's a witch incapable of being nice to others. Eleven years on, though, she admits that she kept the drawing and that the twins have great talent. She travels frequently and rides a motorcycle. Ageha Hitachiin Ageha Hitachiin is the younger sister of Kaoru, and is a manga-only character. Although both twins dote on her and shower her with dresses and toys, she frankly rejects their presents to their faces as she is much like them in personality and unimpressed by their attempts to force her affections. Relationships Hikaru Hitachiin The older of the Hitachiin twins and the more outrageous of the two, Hikaru depends on Kaoru to help him understand himself and others better. Although both he and Kaoru truly care for and respect Haruhi (as she was the first one to truly enter their world), they "lose" her to Tamaki. Despite his frequent innuendos and teasing, Hikaru has been shown to be very protective of his younger brother. Before the Hitachiin twins joined the Host Club, both Kaoru and his elder brother were socially awkward and inseparable, but gradually, they began to open up to people. Although their co-dependence is depicted as a strong force in both the manga and anime series, both storylines end up with the twins seeking greater independence for themselves. Kaoru is the one to initiate their independence, but it is Hikaru who validates their efforts by dyeing his hair a darker shade of brown (in the manga) to make it easier for people to tell them apart. Haruhi Fujioka As a student in Class 1A, Haruhi is also classmates with the Hitachiin twins. Interestingly enough, she is also one of the few people who are able to tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart. Since she is a self-confident young woman, she is undaunted by their teasing and either tolerates or chides them on their sometimes manipulative behaviors, thus acting as a good friend to both. Kaoru initially looks down on Haruhi, but later changes his mind and develops romantic feelings for her. After an argument with Hikaru, Kaoru takes Haruhi out on a date to an amusement park in Chapter 52 of the manga, in which he confesses his affection for her and kisses her cheek; however, since he values his brother's familial relationship more than a potential romantic relationship with Haruhi, he tells her that he will be giving up so Hikaru might have a greater chance of winning her heart. Tamaki Suou Tamaki is one of the first people to actively seek to break through the isolation that he sees in the twins by inviting them to join his newly formed Host Club. Although both Hitachiins initially find him annoying and troublesome, they eventually grow to admire Tamaki because of his ability to simultaneously see them as unique individuals and as an inseparable unit, which he views as a positive aspect of their relationship. In the manga, Kaoru frequently plays jokes on Tamaki and finds it especially amusing to tease Tamaki over his desire to be called "King" (aka "Tono" or "Boss") and, instead, calls him as an idiot; the anime differing by expressing the twins' use of Tamaki's preferred title over other names. Knowing that Tamaki loves Haruhi, even is he's oblivious to it, Kaoru and his brother flirt with her endlessly to either prod him into reality, or just to get him fired up for their amusement. An example of this is in the anime epsode, "Jungle Pool SOS!", where they antagonize him into a water fight by stating their intention to marry Haruhi and go off on a honeymoon. It should be noted that, despite being frequently exasperated by their antics and calling them the "shady twins," Tamaki genuinely seeks their welfare. Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka As the eldest host, Mitsukuni is both admired and respected by Kaoru for his intelligence and wisdom despite his loli-shota image; in return, the shorter boy recognizes the positive influence Haruhi exudes over the twins. Although the two do not interact much in the anime, the manga shows that Kaoru usually confides in the other whenever he has issues concerning his elder brother or his love interest, or both. He is always given sound advice, and is treated with sincere concern, since Mitsukuni belives that Kaoru's heart may have broken over "losing" Haruhi. Kyouya Ootori Kyouya and Kaoru are seen to get along and understand one another rather well, each being the more mature half in their "paired" relationships (Tamaki and Hikaru, respectively). Kyouya also turns to Kaoru whenever he needs help requiring intelligent thought and research, indicating his respect for Kaoru's unique strengths. This is seen in the manga during the sports festival, when Kaoru becomes the White Team Captain's (i.e. Kyouya's) right-hand man, investigating and reporting on the Red Team's abilities and thus helping Kyouya select the best White Team candidates to confront them. As well as this, in the chapters revolving around finding Tamaki's mother, Kaoru and Kyouya join forces to gather information, keeping it secret from everyone else in the Host Club. Kyouya demonstrates his trust in Kaoru during these times, as he is able to express his own normally shuttered feelings about the situation since he knows that Kaoru will keep his confidence, even from Hikaru. Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka Like the way Mitsukuni mentors Kaoru, Takashi serves as a mentor to Hikaru. Being a compassionate and highly observant person, he understands the problem of the twins' similar feelings for Haruhi from each boy's perspective, and since he knows that Mitsukuni assists Kaoru, Takashi avails himself to Hikaru for solace and much needed time away from Kaoru. Kaoru recognizes Takashi's enormous contribution to Hikaru's personal growth and thus respects his opinions on any given situation. It should be noted that they are also alike in their quieter and more thoughtful natures when compared to their other half (Mitsukuni and Hikaru, respectively). ayanokojiboo.jpg hitachiinglass.jpg dancepartygrp.jpg firstyears.jpg twincestmoment.jpg eyesonme.jpg examepicfail.jpg photobook.jpg twinswoshirts.jpg soonerorlater.jpg flirtingwithdisaster.jpg injuredbrother.jpg haitachiinhair.jpg twingame.jpg trythis.jpg doyouwish.jpg funnyfacedtwins.jpg bigoleperv.jpg letsgoboss.jpg youdontgetit.jpg becauseofher.jpg bigsiskao.jpg twinreactions.jpg coffeeruntime.jpg dontembarrassher.jpg ouranstars.jpg solong.jpg whatsforlunch.jpg backwards.jpg hysterics.jpg honeyshistory.jpg twincats.jpg domestic.jpg werenotdoingit.jpg tailwagging.jpg waterplay.jpg askingforadate.jpg mallgroup.jpg youheardtheman.jpg twinfun.jpg abeautifulstory.jpg letusexplain.jpg bewhoyouare.jpg getbackhere.jpg lilhitachiins.jpg littledarlings.jpg twinsms.jpg weeren.jpg pumpkinpencil.jpg reunited.jpg twinvamps.jpg samuraibrotherlylove.jpg wakeupcall.jpg complaining.jpg sorrowfultwins.jpg watchinghergo.jpg harukaodance.jpg Category:Male Characters